


Try Everything

by SynchronicityRose



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Adventure, Anthropomorphic, Attempt at Humor, Canon Era, Chaptered, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, Other, Past Violence, Ratings: PG, Slice of Life, Slow Romance, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynchronicityRose/pseuds/SynchronicityRose
Summary: Tobias Howl and his best-friend Judy Hopps had big dreams. His to be a DJ, hers to be the first bunny cop. As Judy struggles being a simple meter maid, she finds herself on a case to find a missing otter and drags not just Tobias but a certain con artist of a fox along for the ride as well. Forming a very unlikely trio of a wolf, a fox and a little bunny.





	1. Prologue: Play

_It’s for Judy, it’s for Judy_ Tobias Howl could not stand plays of any kind. He always found them utterly dull and boring. Dreadfully boring. But the young brown wolf couldn’t say ‘When hell freezes over, I’ll go’ the minute his best-friend Judy Hopps gave him those big puppy dog eyes.

Oh. Judy knew all too well how he was won over.

“Fear! Treachery, blood lust! Thousands of years ago, these were the forces that ruled our world.” Judy narrated after putting on a rather ‘over the top’ performance. “A world where prey, were scared of predators.”

Tobias could feel Gideon Grey, a bully red fox glare beside him. The wolf all but ignored Gideon trying to be intimidating. Gideon just couldn’t wrap around how a wolf could possibly be friends with a bunny of all animals.

“No longer do I have to serve the almighty carrot,” Judy continued.

 _Oh no. Please don’t do it_ Tobias swallowed. Watching as she gripped the front of her costume.

“I can make the world a better place: Saving lives, defending the defenseless.”

 _PLEASE for the love of God. Don’t make a fool out of yourself_ Tobias face palmed. Shaking his head.

“I’m going to be…” Judy grinned wide. Her eyes shining, now decked out in a police uniform she tailored herself. “A police officer!”

“And she actually did it.” Tobias sighed wearily, running a paw down his face. Wanting nothing more than to punch Gideon hearing the red fox laugh uproariously.

“A bunny cop! That’s the stupidest thing ever!” Gideon jeered.

Judy narrowed her eyes. Approaching the edge of the stage. “It may seem like an impossible dream. To someone with a small mind…I’m looking at you, Gideon Grey,” she sneered. Paws on her hips. “But just two hundred and eleven miles away stands the great city of Zootopia.”

Tobias and Judy’s parents all gave each-other weary expressions. One out of Judy’s two-hundred and something siblings, tugged on the hem of Tobias’s shirt seated on his lap.

“Has Judy gone insane, Toby?” The little bunny asked with a deeply concerned look.

He all but chuckled. Patting him on the head. “No…but she has zero idea, what she’s getting herself into.”

**~*****~**

While Judy had gone off with her parents Tobias wandered about the town for a while. His hands tucked in his pockets, deep in thought. Since he first met her when they were five, Tobias knew Judy had big dreams, goals and wishes. She wasn’t like her ‘lax parents whom were quite content with life here.

Hell he himself wasn’t so sure.

_“I want you to remember this moment. The next time you think you will be anything more, than just a carrot-farming, dumb bunny!”_

Gideon’s voice made Tobias’s ears twitch automatically. “Judy!” he whispered. Panic coursing through. His heart pounding. If Gideon laid one hand on her, Tobias wasn’t sure how anyone could possibly hold him back.

The brown wolf made a dash around a corner.

And there he saw her.

Judy was underneath Gideon. Her face pressed into the mud. His pupils instantly shrunk. They often did when he got angry. In a fast movement, Tobias charged. Gideon lifted his head just in time to be tackled. His friend Travis cheering Gideon on while Judy, Sharla and the other two tried pulling Tobias off of him.

Growls and snarls echoed around. Gideon managed to strike at Tobias’s left eye with his sharp claws. Tobias only got him along the muzzle.

“TOBY STOP!”

Judy’s shrill voice halted Tobias. The bunny whimpered at the sight of her enraged friend, yet his pupils finally re-dilated back to normal. His heart rate lowered.

“Get the heck out of here…” he growled at the fox. “Both of you.”

“Feh,” Gideon sneered. Lips curled in a snarl. “I meant what I said. And you. You’re no better than her. You’re a traitor far as I can see…predator bein’ all friendly-like to prey.”

As soon as he was gone, Toby finally felt himself truly relax. He couldn’t look at Judy. Not after how he acted. Sharla, Leon and Lily went to help their friends out.

“Oh. That looks bad, guys.” Sharla remarked softly.

“Are you alright Toby? Judy?” Leon asked.

Judy gave a low nod. “Yeah. I’m okay…” she handed them their tickets, glancing at her solemn faced friend. “Toby…”

His ears bent backwards. Like he was about to be scolded by his mother for breaking a dish or not doing a chore. Instead, he’s shocked when Judy wraps her small arms around his waist and smiles ever so gently up at him.

“I’m not mad.”

Tobias smiled just a bit. Noticing their other three friends look at each-other with relieved expressions. “Thanks Jude,” he grinned. Patting her once on the head.

_Ever since that day with Gideon, I vowed to never let myself get like that in front of Judy ever again. A promise I couldn’t break. The scar over my eye is a reminder. A painful one albeit, but it wisened me up in some ways._

_Judy and I grew up as the years passed. She worked her tail off getting to be the first bunny cop like she wanted._

_Upon her parents requests, they wanted me to travel to Zootopia to keep their daughter safe from foxes like Gideon Grey. Mom and dad were leery of letting me go, can’t say I blame ‘em really._

_I don’t know what’s waiting for us, but we can face it._

_…I hope._


	2. First Day

Neither Tobias nor Judy had entered such a large city the likes of Zootopia before. The buildings so tall it was as if they touched the skies. And so many animals left and right of a multitude of species. Judy removed her head phones once Gazelle’s song ‘Try Everything’ finally came to its end.

“Stay close to me Judy. Man. This city is huge!” Tobias spoke to her like her father.

The bunny rolled her eyes. Chuckling. “It’s a city Toby, they’re always huge…isn’t it exciting?!” She spun around in excitement, accidentally bumping into a rhino.

“Hey watch where you’re going rabbit!” The rhino, dressed in a business suit snapped.

Tobias furrowed his eyebrows, ready to tell the rhino off. But at the warning look his friend gave him, he listened as she apologized.

“So sorry sir,” Judy began with a smile. Stepping back beside Tobias. “My friend and I, we’re new here I was just really excited is all.”

The rhino merely ‘hmphd’. Muttering something utter his breath before carrying on his way.

“Hmph. Well that was rude.” Tobias shook his head. He hoped everyone else wasn’t like this.

The pair carried on. A large screen on one building showed world renowned pop singer Gazelle, speaking. Welcoming those to the city. As Judy went on and on about excited she was about her dream to be a cop, it struck Tobias that he had no idea what he was to do.

Here he was, in a city where anyone could be anything yet nothing came to mind. “Hey, Toby look!” the wolf followed Judy’s paw when she pointed at a dance club sign. “There’s an opening for a DJ there.”

“Huh. You’re right. But…I don’t think I’m good enough.”

Judy shot him an incredulous look. “NOT good enough? Tobe, I’ve seen you DJ at parties before! Remember Darla’s birthday? You were great! Everyone was surrounding you.”

 _Oh Judy. Always so optimistic. I guess she’s not wrong though, Darla and her friends did seem to genuinely like me_ ever since he was a kit, Tobias did find the idea of DJ’ing to be fun. Something different and unique.

He took a deep breath and nodded. Grinning down at the bunny. “You’re right. I can do it.”

“That’s the spirit! Oh! This is so exciting, maybe you’ll even be spotted by Gazelle!”

“…Now you’re dreaming, Jude.”

**~*****~**

The dance club was owned by a female artic wolf named Rose. She had white tuffs of fur atop her head in a curly shape, and light ocean blue eyes. He caught her currently wiping down the bar when she heard him come in, dressed in an outfit fitting for a job such as this.

Upon further notice, Tobias blinked at the sight of her right eye. It appeared glazed over. A wandering look. Like she was looking at him, yet not.

“Oh hey,” she greeted with a wave of her paw. Smiling good naturedly. “You noticed my sign or are you in need of a drink?”

Tobias shook his head. “No, I’m not a drinker ma’am. But I did notice you’re in need of a DJ.”

The artic wolf nodded her head once. Eyeing him up and down questioningly. “Well…Alright. I’ll grab some CD’s ‘kay? Let’s see what you got.”

“Sure thing.”

He watched her leave the area into another room, soon coming out with a couple of Gazelle tracks and several others.

She had a favorite album of his from famous techno star.

_Okay you’re good…You’re good. You got this_

Tobias repeated this again and again as he prepared himself. The minute he closed his eyes, he let everything come into place. The music echoed around. Rose tapped her foot to the beat of the music.

He just let himself go. One with the music. Dancing along with the beat even mouthing out some of the lyrics.

When the song came to an end Rose gave a low whistle of approval. Slapping him on the back with a grin etched along her face. “Hey, not bad. Not bad at all. What’s your name kiddo?”

“Tobias Howl. You can call me ‘Toby’ though if you want.”

“Hmmm,” she cupped a hand under her chin. Eyeing him up and down once before. “You do got style. And you’ve got some nice dance moves to entertain the crowd…alright. Toby, you’re in bud.”

Time appeared to be on a stand still. His jaw almost slacked open. “I-I…Pardon?” He stuttered.

The artic wolf laughed, slapping him on the back again giving him a wink. “You heard me. You got the job! I’ll see you at work at eight pm until four am.”

He almost let out a howl of pure excitement. He could do a little dance. But not wanting to humiliate himself as Tobias tended to do, he simply shook Rose’s hand quickly and practically bolted out the double doors.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!” Far enough away from the dance club Tobias let out that howl he could no longer contain. Only stopping when other of his wolf ‘brethren’ joined in, laughing sheepishly getting odd stares from other animals. “S-Sorry ha.” He scurried off.

_Man. Wait until Judy here’s about this! I can’t believe it. I’ll be living my dream by next week!_

“Someone’s in a good mood. Never seen the other wolves here, howl like that.”

His ears twitched at the sound of a male voice behind him. Turning around, Tobias could see the voice belonged to a fox. Dressed in a light green jacket with a white shirt underneath and light brown khakis.

Beside him was the smallest fox Tobias had ever seen. He had big tan colored ears and the widest brown eyes, dressed in an elephant costume.

“Oh,” Tobias cleared his throat. His muzzle becoming pink at his actions. “Heh. Really? I hope I didn’t cause a disturbance: Just got this job I’ve been working for my whole life.”

The fox chuckled at Tobias’s reaction. Grinning in a way that fit the animal he was, making the wolf leery. Foxes and wolves may be distant ‘cousins’ so to speak yet it didn’t mean they were exactly friendly to each other.

Take Gideon Grey as an example.

“Really?” The fox asked. “Well, nice to see not everyone’s dreams are crushed here.”

“Pardon?” Tobias raised a brow. Noting the sarcasm in the fox’s tone.

“Nothing. Nothing at all. Any-way, we’d better get going. Today’s my boy’s birthday,” he patted the little fox’s head. Smiling at Tobias. “Just turned three today.”

Tobias’s heart melted some. Kneeling down to his son’s level. “Aw. Well happy birthday little guy. My little niece is about your age. They grow up fast don’t they?”

The fox chuckled softly. Kissing the younger fox’s head. “Indeed they do,” he sighed dreamily. “Oh. I remember like it was yesterday…he lost his mom a few years back. Been taking care of him since.”

 _Oh gosh….I gotta give him something_ Tobias bit the inside of his cheek hard in thought. Looking from father to son. “Oh man. Judy’s not gonna be happy with me, giving money to a total stranger…” but he wanted to make the guy’s kid’s birthday less sad. He knew people who were single parents. His sister’s boyfriend ran off with a vixen leaving the poor girl to raise their still not even a month old cub.

“But I’ll put up with her scolding.” He grinned, giving the older fox a twenty-dollar bill. “Buy him something nice yeah?”

The foxes’ eyes lit up. Taking Tobias’s paws in his. “YOU are amazing. Thank you! Thank you SO much!”

“Ha your welcome man,” Tobias chuckled. Feeling a heat rush to his muzzle when their paw’s touched. “And have a good birthday alright?”

The son gave him a cute bye-bye ‘toot toot’ with his elephant nose, waddling off with his father.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! And here we have Tobias meeting Nick and Finnick (who is adorable I might add, in that elephant suit. Nearly melted my heart) experiencing his very first hustle...oh the joys of being oblivious. I can relate ha. 
> 
> I wanted to note that I will be doing a one shot collection like for my The Walking Dead fanfic. Just a little fun project featuring some one shots involving his and Judy's friendship and his with Nick+other characters. Be on the look out for that <3


	3. Sly Fox

Tobias had returned to the apartment complex in more than a good mood. First he gets his dream job and he helped a kind stranger out. _What more could a wolf ask for? And on top of that, Judy’s a cop! Zootopia really IS paradise_ he grinned with such happiness.

However, once he stopped in front of Judy’s door to tell her the wonderful news he was puzzled hearing depressing music playing.

“….Judy?” Tobias whispered, walking inside taking off his shoes out of politeness.

Judy’s ears perked up at the sound of her friend’s voice and seeing him. Whirling around in her chair. “Toby!” She laughed sheepishly, trying desperately to find a less depressing song. The rabbit grunted in annoyance finally giving up after _‘All By Myself’_ played, turning it off. “Uh how’d your interview go?”

“Well she liked me,” Tobias grinned. “I’m a DJ now starting next week.”

“Tobe that’s incredible,” Judy scurried over to hug him. Hoping she could mask her sorrow-filled eyes. “I’m SO happy for you.”

“Thanks Jude. Now what’s up with the sad music?”

“W-Well…”

They jumped hearing a loud bang on their neighbor’s wall. "Hey bunny! Turn down that music!” Oryx the antelope hollered.

Tobias rolled his eyes. Panting Judy once on the head. “I’ll be right back,” Judy waited patiently for her friend to return, sighing with heaviness. _He’s going to be furious when he finds out, they didn’t let me become a-_ once the shouting had settled, the wolf returned. “There. Taken care of. Now what were you trying to say?”

Judy chuckled softly shaking her head. She didn’t want to bring his day down as well. “Nothing. Nothing at all…let’s get some shut eye. Tomorrow’s a new day.”

"Yeah, but it might be worse!"

The friends decided to ignore the antelopes for that evening.

**~******~**

With Judy off at work Tobias decided to scope out the rest of the city. His phone buzzed in his pants pocket, smiling when it was revealed to be his father, sister and niece. “Hey Toby!”

Tobias laughed at their group greeting. More so when his one -year old niece tried saying his name. “Hey guys: What’s going on in Bunnyburrow?”

 _“Oh same old, same old Tobe,”_ Klaus Howle said. _“What about you?”_

 _“Yeah: You’re keeping yourself outta trouble, right?”_ His sister, Carly couldn’t help but chime in.

He rolled his dark brown eyes. Nearly bumping into a bear side stepping out of the way. “Aw c’mon sis. You should know me better than that,” he chuckled. “But things are going great. I’m a DJ now.”

 _“That’s incredible! You’ve always wanted to be one of them didn’t you? We heard the news about Judy to.”_ His father exclaimed at first only lowering his voice after, at the mention of Judy.

“You mean that she’s a cop?”

Carly gave him a puzzled look. Shifting her squirmy daughter. _“Cop? Uh…hate to tell you bro, but she didn’t get the job. She’s a meter maid.”_

Tobias blinked. His sister had to be pulling a prank on him or something. _Well it did explain the depressing songs_ he swallowed, listening as Carly spoke more. Apparently, Judy didn’t get the job due to the fact she was a bunny. And only because she was a bunny.

“Oh man,” he sighed. Scratching the side of his head. “Here I was going on about my dream come true and Jude…”

 _“Don’t be so hard on yourself,”_ his father said softly. _“Just focus on being there for her. She really needs a friend like you to help her through.”_

“Of course. I promised her folks that from the day we first met.”

After a handful of good-byes and best wishes, Tobias slipped the phone back in his pocket. Paws curled in tight fists. He had half a mind to march down to the police station and yet the other half warned him.

Warned him not to do anything stupid that could ruin any chances Judy had.

Turning a corner, he found himself spotting that fox and his son from yesterday. “Ah,” he waved his right paw. “Hey there little-.” He began to say. But neither seemed to notice or bother with his presence. Looking over his shoulder, the fox slinked into the alley. Raising Tobias’s great intrigue.

“…This isn’t suspicious at all.” He muttered.

A sweet scent filled the alley. Like raspberry or blueberries. Blinking once, Tobias’s gaze shifted to one of the rooftops where he could see the fox and his son.

“C’mon Finnick! Hurry up, we gotta get to Tundra Town!”

“Yeah, yeah. Stop rushing me!” The little fox spoke in a baritone.

Tobias’s jaw slacked open. _You’ve gotta be-! T-That’s illegal!_ Opening his mouth, the wolf was about to snap when a familiar bunny paw closed it shut. “Sh! Quiet Toby.”

“Mudy?” He tried speaking her name. Gasping when she finally allowed him to breathe. “Judy! What’re you doing in a place like this?”

“Oh don’t you start with me. I should be asking you the very same!” She chastised him in return, clearing her throat. Fixing her meter maid outfit, masking her shame before her friend. Unaware that he already knew. “Any-way,” the bunny whispered. Nodding to the thieving foxes. “Let’s follow ‘em.”

“I can’t believe I fell for it,” Tobias muttered. Pangs of disappointment coursing through. If there’s one thing Tobias hated, it was being deceived. He wanted to be wrong. That the fox didn’t lie about having a son.

“Well, foxes are like that,” Judy whispered. A mixture of sadness and pride due to finding out the truth. “But by turning this guy in, Chief Bogo’s bound to give me a chance!”

“Pardon?”

Judy quickly covered her mouth. Laughing sheepishly. “Uh nothing! I-I didn’t say anything.”

“Judy…I know. My sister told me.”

Judy’s ears flattened against her head. Sighing heavily running a paw down her face. “Greeeeat. Now everyone back home is calling me a laughing stock right?”

Tobias wouldn’t answer that. “But hey: They can’t knock you for trying at least, how many would leave their safe haven and really get themselves out there? You’re special Judy. Those idiots at the police station may not see it, but me, your family and mine all believe in you.”

The bunny chuckled. Wiping her eyes. “You always know how to cheer me up…thanks Toby.”

“Heh no problem.”

“Way to work the diaper big guy!” Both wolf and bunny quickly averted their attentions back to the fox. Watching as the little fox climbed into his truck. “What? No bye-bye kiss for daddy?” He asked in a condescending tone.

Finnick spat out his binky, giving Nick a piercing glare. “You kiss me again and I’ll bite your FACE off,” he slid on a pair of sunglasses. “Ciao.”

As soon as he left, rap music blaring from his speakers the truck revealed a rather none too happy Tobias Howl and Judy Hopps. Tobias’s ears flattened against his head. Judy narrowed her eyes. Pointing an accusing finger.

“Well! I stood up for you-.” She began.

“And I gave you twenty bucks. TWENTY. For your ‘son’s birthday-.” Tobias hissed.

“And YOU lied to me. Liar!”

Nick snickered. Backing away with his paws raised. “Hey, it’s called a hustle sweetheart. And I’m not the liar…he is!”

Judy readied her pepper spray, Tobias getting into an attack stance. But they found nothing. “What the-? Oh son of a….” He caught just a bit of Nick’s tail down a corner. “Wait up!”

Judy caught up to him. “Alright slick Nick, you’re under arrest.”

“Really? What for?” Tobias narrowed his eyes at the sarcastic tone. Strongly reminded of a certain Gideon Grey from way back when.

“Oh I don’t know,” Judy rolled her eyes. “Selling food without a permit,” knowing those poor hamsters could very well become ill either today or tomorrow. “Transporting undeclared commerce across borough lines…and swindling my friend.”

“Hey he didn’t _have_ to give me that money. He gave it out of the kindness of his heart.” Tobias snarled realizing Nick was mocking him, noting the way his eyes grew oh so big and innocent. Nick laughed shortly after. “You can’t touch me, Carrots. Wolfie, I’ve been doing this since I was born.”

“You’re going to refrain from calling her ‘Carrots’ and me ‘’Wolfie,” Tobias declared.

“My bad. I just assumed you came from some little carrot-choked Podknick no?”

Judy shook her head. “Uh no. We grew up in Bunnyburrow.”

“Okay. Tell me this sounds familiar: Naïve little hicks with good grades and big dreams gets the idea of ‘Hey: Look at me, I’m gonna move to the lovely, accepting city of Zootopia where anyone can be anything.’ Only to find-now get this, we’re not all accepting and can’t be anything.

Those little dreams of yours are crushed,” Tobias helped Judy avoid accidentally getting stepped on by an elephant. Listening as Nick prattled on.

“Soon our dear bunny heroine and the carnivore sink into emotional and literal squalor. Living under a box under some bridge. And your little wolfie friend becomes shunned by all his new friends, who only liked him for the money he made off of his job.

Then you have no choice but to go home with your little fuzzy-wuzzy tails between your legs. You two are from Bunnyburrow, right? So let’s say Carrot-farmer. Sound ‘bout right, Carrots?”

“You’re wrong,” Judy snapped. Temper beginning to outshine even Tobias’s should that be possible. “You’re WRONG. Nobody, absolutely nobody tells me what I can or what Toby can and cannot be!” Memories of Gideon tormenting the two that day and so many days prior, flashed through Tobias’s mind.

“Judy we don’t have to waste our breath on this jerk wad,” Tobias tried cooling her off and his own hateful thoughts towards Nick.

Nick shook his head. Almost bursting out into laughter. “Oh. You two are so cute. Thinking here in Zootopia anyone can be anything…well ya can’t. You can only be what you are. Sly fox, dumb bunny…dumb wolf.”


	4. Fight

Every day began to feel like Groundhog’s Day. Tobias and Judy would get up, head down to get a coffee or iced cappuccino, go home after a long day. Rinse and repeat…and Tobias LOVED it. He tried masking his excitement knowing what Judy went through on a daily basis. Meter maids weren’t exactly ‘well liked’ he noticed.

Unlike back home where he met the same type of people, Tobias found himself encountering new ones on a daily basis. Rose’s dance club slowly began to gain notice. Animals of various species walked in. Some were friendly. Others…not so much.

Tobias couldn’t help but notice Rose roll her eyes seeing a gang of rough looking tigers and wolves waltz in. Wiping down the bar area as it was closing time. “Not these losers again.” She grumbled.

“Who’re they?”

“Just some local punks,” Rose whispered. The flinch went unnoticed by Tobias. A clear sign they were anything but, just a typical gang. “I’ll take care of ‘em alright?”

“Hey, sweet-heart. How about a couple of drinks huh?” The larger tiger, Tobias guessed to be leader spoke. His voice rough and grating.

“It’s closing time, Raja,” Rose folded her arms across her chest. “You know that.”

“I’m not talkin’ about alcohol,” he placed his massive paws on the bar. Grinning like the Devil himself. Tobias narrowed his eyes as the tiger cupped Rose’s muzzle. “How ‘bout it, Rosie? You, me and my boys?”

Rose was defiant. She refused, speaking in a hiss for them to get the heck out of here. “I’m warning you Raja…I’ll make a call.”

“The police?” Raja snorted. “Like I’m afraid of ‘em. Those cops are nothing but a joke. Heard they stooped so low as to hire a cute little bunny.”

The wolves and tigers behind him snickered.

“I’ve seen her around,” a wolf remarked. “That meter maid right? I’d do a number on her alright.”

His blood boiled. No. There was absolutely no way that anyone, would dare mess with Judy in that manner. He slammed a stack of CD’s down, catching their attention and ignoring Rose mouthing ‘NO!’.

“That bunny happens to be my friend,” Tobias spoke. Low and quiet. “Stay away from her. And Rose.”

Raja raised a brow. “YOU? A predator friends with prey?” He laughed. Uproariously. His other companions joining in. “Oh man! T-That’s rich, kiddo! Really rich!”

“It’s not funny!” Tobias snapped. Storming up to them. He’s almost nose to nose with Raja now. “You lay one hand on Judy and I’ll rip out your throat.”

“Tobe back off-.” Rose began only to have a wolf and tiger block her.

Raja shook his head. Chuckling darkly.

**THUD!**

“Ah!”

Tobias groaned. His back made harsh contact with the brick wall behind him, Raja’s face just mere inches from his. _…Crap. Am I just screwed…_ “No one threatens me,” the tiger snarled. Striking Tobias across his face. It stung alright. Blood even trickled down. But this was only the beginning. “And gets away with it! Teach ‘im a lesson, boys. Don’t hold back. I’ll deal with a certain artic wolf.”

The wolf laughed sheepishly. Swallowing hard, pressing himself as far he possibly can. “E-Easy now fellas…Raja…I-I was just playing around. There’s no need to hurt Rose now…”

They didn’t seem to hear him.

Punches, kicks and groans of a pained wolf echoed throughout the alley. Tobias managed to land a few blows himself but they were just too big and too strong. Each moment Tobias attempted to stand he was once again sent back onto the ground, wincing when his bruised and cut up knees made harsh contact.

“ _…Alright fellas, leave the kid alone.”_

Tobias mistook the voice for Raja. His mind jumbled with wonder as to why the vicious tiger leader would make them stop.

The wolf could feel his head spinning. He couldn’t remember the last he hurt this bad, not since he got into that fight with Gideon Grey so many years ago. Sensations at the moment could only be described as ‘woozy’. He slumped forward. Smiling softly feeling a pair of arms hold him up to catch his fall.

“Thanks…Rose.” Speaking in a slurred tone. Believing it to be his friend, when all turned dark around him.

**~*****~**

“Hey! I think he’s waking up!”

“Toby!”

“Oi, oi. Give him room, he needs to breath.”

Tobias awakened to the sounds of a steady heart monitor and that of a few animals surrounding him. His vision blurred, he mistook the tiger doctor to be Raja-gasping pushing himself back up as far he could possibly move.

“Whoa there,” Dr. Shinara soothed. Placing a gentle paw on Tobias’s un injured shoulder. “You’re safe now Mr. Howl. You’re at the hospital…ER to be precise.”

Tobias blinked a few times. Trying to rid of the blurriness. “ER?” he whispered, raising a paw to touch the left side of his face in thought yelping when it made contact with a bruise and claw marks.

Judy. She was here as well. Rose to.

“You got yourself in a pretty nasty situation kid,” Rose said softly. “Raja tried to…well, you know-but your bunny friend barged in just in time. Heh. Got some moves for a meter maid.”

Judy couldn’t mask that prideful grin at Rose’s compliment. Nodding at the wolf. “It was nothing. I heard a rucus going on while making my rounds. And when I saw you and Toby, there was no way I could wait for the others.” _Though I just know I’m gonna get it from Bogo tomorrow_ she thought sourly.

Tobias chuckled. Sitting up carefully. “Wish I coulda seen that. Thanks for bringing me here, you guys.”

The two girls looked at one another. Confusion laced across their faces. “…We didn’t bring you in.” Rose declared.

“H-Huh? Someone did. I know it.”

Dr. Shinara chimed in. “A fox brought you in actually a Mr. ‘Nick Wilde’,” he said with a smile. “Believe it or not, Mr. Howl. He said you were an acquaintance of his.”

Tobias listened as the doctor told him of this. Dumbfounded. Shocked. Every now and then he would simply nod when the doctor mentioned what he should do to care for his injuries and to rest up.

Nick saved him.

He could have easily left Tobias right there but he didn’t.

“Could…he actually have a heart?” Judy asked. They were out now. Rose made sure they were safe before hopping in her car, going back to her apartment complex.

Tobias shrugged one shoulder. “Possible. He can’t be all bad if he saved me.”

The two shared a look before bursting out into laughter. Tears actually pooled in the back of Judy’s eyes, wiping them away. “Oh that was great. Nick Wilde acting like a decent animal ha!”

“Yeah. You know what they say about foxes after all.”

But laying down in his bed that night, Tobias’s mind began to wander. When Nick spoke of how anyone in Zootopia couldn’t be anything, he thought he saw something in the foxes’ eyes. Anger. Anger and bitterness.

At what he didn’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you all had a great Halloween! Apologizes for a slower update ^^; I'm currently working on this The Walking Dead final series of mine and have been, figuring out ideas for another original story of mine so yeah. Kind of busy but it feels good having projects to work on. Keeps the mind active.


	5. Pop Goes The Weasel

“You know; you didn’t have to come in.”

“Nonsense Rose. I’m fine alright?”

Rose furrowed her eyebrows suddenly reminding Tobias much of his mother. Although his ribs were still sore and he had a scar across his left eye, it wasn’t the end of everything. Tobias believed he could push himself no matter what pain he may be in.

He cleaned the bar area for her, taking care of cups and plates.

The artic wolf opened her mouth. Ready to chastise him. Instead they were cut off by a female animal shrieking in terror just outside the bar. Panic struck. “What’s wrong?!” Tobias shouted, placing a hand on the petrified female raccoon’s shoulder.

“T-That filthy weasel stole my bag!” She shrieked. Tears pooling in the back of her eyes. “Oh. It was my daughter’s birthday to, she’ll be crushed if I don’t have anything for her.”

“Which way did he go?” Rose asked. Determination clear in her eye.

The raccoon explained he was heading for Rodentia by the look of it.

“Alright. Rose, call the police. I’ll get ‘im.”

“Good luck kid! And don’t do anything too crazy, like last time you hear me?!”

He pumped with adrenaline. His eyes and ears sharp. Pushing through the ever bustling crowd his eyes locked on sight of the culprit. Weasel’s, like fox’s tended to have a poor reputation, now he was beginning to understand as to why.

“HEY!” The brown wolf hollered, halting the weasel momentarily. Nearly dropping the raccoon’s bag. “Hand over the bag…and I promise, I won’t turn you in.” Tobias spoke calm and carefully. He obviously didn’t have any experience dealing with criminals, only knowing what he knew from those old crime shows he used to watch. “We can settle this nice and easy.”

The weasel actually appeared to be in thought. But Tobias should’ve known better.

“….Catch me if ya can, PUPPY!” The weasel cackled like a mad man. Dashing off, interrupting traffic earning a frustrated growl from Tobias.

A gasp escaped when the wolf almost got himself run over in pursuit of the weasel, jumping over the hood of the bear’s vehicle shouting an apology to him and many others.

“Toby!”

“Judy?!”

Rodinta was just up ahead. Tobias skidded to a halt, eyes wide as he sees his rabbit friend no longer in her meter maid uniform but in full cop apparel. “I got this! Leave it to me!”

“B-But you’re not a-!” Judy dived into Rodinta. Tobias panted heavily, watching as an exhausted rhino ran up hollering for Judy to return back to her post.

“Do you KNOW her?” The male rhino growled in disbelief.

“Unfortunately…I do.” Tobias all but sighed, face palming.

**~*****~**

Of all the things Judy had ever done, this, Tobias thought would have to be the craziest. She completely blew him off despite his lecturing pushing in the weasel trapped inside a fake donut. “I popped the weasel!” She declared.

“HOPPS!”

With his ears flattened Tobias looked up the upper level finding a very big and very ticked off buffalo. An unmistakable rage in his cold brown eyes.

“H-Heh…Well, looks like this wolf is on his-.”

Judy grabbed him by the tail. A yelp escaped, eyes wide as she whispers almost in a lethal fashion in his ear. “If I go down…YOU go down with me.”

Tobias swallowed. He hated it when she pulled that on him. His muzzle turned a shade of pink seeing some male canines snicker in his direction. “Dragged by the tail by a bunny…this isn’t embarrassing at all.” He muttered.

Officer Bogo scared the crap out of Tobias. Horrible flash images of his former high-school gym teacher entered the wolf’s memory. Returning with a vigor, remembering a buffalo who had the harshest training courses around.

Bogo could very well be Mr. Strong’s twin brother for all he knew.

"Abandoning your post, inciting a scurry, reckless endangerment of rodents,” Bogo reprimanded Judy. Glaring at a frightened Tobias. “And YOU. A civilian, while I commend you of your bravery, it was FOOLISH to chase after a dangerous criminal without absolutely zero police training. That’s why we’re here.

but - to be fair - you did stop a master criminal from stealing two-dozen moldy onions and helped a raccoon get her items returned to her.”

“Mmm, hate to disagree with you, sir, but those aren't onions. Those are a crocus variety called mendicampum holicifius, they're a Class E botanical, sir. I grew up in a family where plant husbandry was kind of a thing..."

Judy’s voice quieted at the last sentence. Tobias whispered. “I don’t think he’s impressed Jude…”

"Sir, I got the bad guy. That's my job!" Judy retorted. “And Toby deserves credit to.”

"Your job is putting tickets on parked cars." Bogo drawled. Glaring at Tobias. “And yours is…whatever the heck your job is.”

“D-DJ sir. And bartender part time…but DJing is what I normally…” he paused. Nodding when Judy gave him a warning look that he was rambling. “N-Nevermind.”

"Sir, I don't wanna be a meter maid. I wanna be a real cop." Judy declared.

"Do you think the Mayor asked what I wanted when he assigned you to me?"

“But sir-.” Tobias and Judy tried.

"Life isn't some cartoon musical where you sing a little song and your insipid dreams magically come true! So let. It. Go.”

Tobias sighed heavily, placing a paw of comfort on Judy’s slumped shoulder. He saw her out there. He knew what she was truly capable of. _So much for a city where you can be anything_ beginning to believe Nick could be right. It was as if his voice and Chief Bogo’s merged together.

"Chief Bogo, please! "

Heads were turned when a female otter made her appearance, pushing open the door. An exhausted Clawhauser followed non too fast behind.

"I'm sorry sir... I tried to stop her, she's super slippery... I gotta go sit down..."

Tobias shook his head in disbelief. “They have a guy like that, but can’t hire you?” He muttered.

Judy chuckled softly, listening to Mrs. Otterson. "My husband has been missing for ten days. His name is Emmitt Otterton," she begged. Sniffling.

"Ma'am, our detectives are very busy." Chief Bogo said carefully. “We’re over-.”

“We’ll find him.”

As soon as all eyes were on Judy AND Tobias, the wolf stared at his friend in great shock. Before he could open his mouth his heart melted when Mrs. Otterson hugged him and Judy both, kissing them on the cheek.

“Oh! Thank you little bunny! And bless you little wolf!” She sniffled again wiping her eyes. “Here…Please. Take his picture,” the otter placed the beautiful family photo carefully in Judy’s opened paws. “Take this, find my Emmitt and bring him home to me and my babies, please."

Judy nodded. Tucking the photo in her pocket. “Of course ma’am.”

“Y-Yes. We’ll find him, I’m sure.” Tobias said softly. Masking his uncertainty.

_Correction: THIS is the craziest thing she’s ever done_

48 hours. The time limit they had to find Emmitt Otterson. If not, Judy will spend the rest of her work career as a simple meter maid. Nothing more, nothing less. Tobias rubbed his aching temples walking out of Bogo’s office.

“You realize you’re absolutely nuts. Right?” He grumbled.

Judy gave him a wide smirk. Her big eyes just gleaming. It was clear she intended to do this from the start.

“Think of this as an adventure, Tobias. And you love crime fighting mysteries don’t ya?”

“Yeah I do. The FAKE ones. Look Judy, I-I really need to think about this,” he pinched the bridge of his muzzle. “I just wanted to come here for something new yes. But this? I’m not a detective..I’m meant to be a DJ.”

“That’s a big lie,” Judy shook her head. Going over a single file of Mr. Otterson, surprised he didn’t have more on him. “You’re smarter than you give yourself credit for, Tobe. Remember that one time my stuffed animal went missing?”

“That’s kid stuff.”

Judy rolled her eyes. Staring intently at the photo. “While I was crying over it that day, you looked high and low for it. You interrogated my cousin having a strong feeling she was the one who took it. Even dusted it for finger prints and everything.

Mrs. Otterson feels that way every night but for her husband. A real person.”

“Like I said that was kid’s stuff. I knew it was your cousin purely out of…” he paused. Glancing down, Tobias’s eyes widened some seeing an all too familiar popsicle in Mr. Otterson’s paw. “Hang on,” he gasped softly. “Jude. You see that?”

Her violet colored eyes followed his index finger. "Pawpsicle..." she whispered. Looking at Tobias in shock.

“….”

“…”

“Alright. I think it’s time we visit a certain fox.”


	6. Hustling The Hustler

His legs were cramped as Tobias sat hunched in Judy’s tiny cop car. Dark brown eyes look about for any sign of a certain sly con artist fox. "Hi! Hello! It's us again.” Judy chirped suddenly, watching Nick like a hawk. He’s wheeling a pink baby stroller.

"Hey, it's Officer Toot-toot!" Nick grinned with a snicker.

"Ha ha ho... No.” Judy dead panned. “Actually its Officer Hopps and Detective Howl,” Tobias resisted rolling his eyes. “We’re here to ask you questions about a case.”

"What happened, meter maid? Did someone steal a traffic cone? It wasn't me," Nick responded.

Judy huffed. Clenching her steering wheel pulling in front of the fox. Tobias spoke up, hopping out of the car. “I don’t think you realize how serious this is. Ever hear of the missing animals? We’re looking for an Emmitt Otterson. Your ten dollars, worth of pawpsicles can wait.”

Nick let out a barking laugh. Grinning at Tobias and Judy. “Ha, I make two hundred bucks a day, Wolfie,” he corrected. “Three hundred and sixty-five days a year since I was twelve. And time is money. Hop along now.”

Tobias brushed his hand off his chest when he was shoved aside. “Just look at the picture,” demanding not asking. Thanking Judy for handing it to him. “Does this otter ring any bells?”

"I know everybody... And I also know that somewhere, there is a toy store missing it's stuffed animal. So why don't you get back to your box?"

Breathing out, Tobias placed his hands on his hips. If Nick refused to cooperate it left them with no other choice. The fox looked down in shock to find Judy had booted his stroller. Preventing him from leaving.

"Did you just boot my stroller?”

“Nickolas Wilde, you’re under arrest.” Judy declared.

"For what? Hwurting your feewings?" Nick grinned, resting his arms on his stroller.

"Felony tax evasion," Judy grinned. Watching Nick’s smug smile falter. Listening as they carried on.

“Claiming to make two-hundred dollars a year, 375 days…” Tobias continued. Enjoying the fox’s baffled expression perhaps more than he should. “Yeah. I highly doubt that buddy, considering that’s two decades.”

“And I think, I mean I am just a dumb bunny, but we are good at multiplying. Anyway, according to your tax forms, you reported, let me see here, zero. Unfortunately, lying on a federal form is a punishable offense. Five years jail time." Judy smirked. Paw on her hip.

"Well it's my word against yours."

Judy replayed the conversation on her carrot recording pencil.

"Actually, it's your word against yours. And if you want this pen, you're going to help me and my buddy find this poor missing otter, or the only place you'll be selling pawpsicles is the prison cafeteria."

“It’s called a hustle sweet-heart.” Tobias mocked.

They heard a deep baritone laugh coming from inside the stroller. Out popped the little fox from a few days ago, Finnick. Dressed in his elephant costume. “Oh man…they got you! You just got hustled Nick, my man!” He placed the fake cop sticker on the front of Nick’s shirt. “Have fun workin’ with the fuzz!”

Nick muttered an incoherent threat to his friend. Glaring at Tobias and Judy. "I don't know where he is, I only saw where he went."

“Great! Then you can show us.”

“It’s not exactly a place for a cute little wolf and bunny.”

Tobias gave a warning look. “Don’t call me cute. Get in the car.”

Nick shrugged one shoulder. “…You’re the boss.”

**~*****~**

The area they arrived in was dark. Tobias smelled the familiar strong scent of incense candles, having to breathe through his mouth. Judy had her ears drooped backwards a bit. Clearing her throat first at the sight of a yak meditating on the front desk.

"Y'know, I'm gonna hit the pause button right there 'cause we're all good on bunny scout cookies.” The yak told her.

Judy shook her head quickly. "Uh, no. I'm Officer Hopps, ZPD. We’re looking for a missing mammal; Emmitt Otterton, right here. He may have frequented this establishment?"

Yax stared at the photo intently. Seeming to know who the otter they were searching for was.

"Yeah, old Emmitt! Haven't seen him in a couple of weeks. But hey, you should talk to his Yoga instructor. I'd be happy to take you back."

Tobias and Judy shot each-other hopeful looks. “Thank you!” Tobias breathed out. “Really man, we owe you-.” As soon as the yak got up, his eyes widened. Naked. The animal was NAKED from head to toe. Naked as the day he was born.

Nick snickered hearing Judy gasp, covering her eyes whispering to Tobias. "Oh boy. Does this make you uncomfortable?"

He swallowed. Masking the red shade threatening to cross his muzzle. He couldn’t show Nick that he was embarrassed. The fox would never let him live it down. “Yes, there is.” Tobias grumbled. Straightening himself when Nick says there’s no shame in calling it quits.

"Yeah, mammals say the naturalist life is weird, but you know what I say is weird? Clothes on animals!”

Upon entering the resort, Judy and Tobias made themselves as dignified as possible. A jaguar licking his leg eyed them when Yax leads them up to an elephant doing a yoga class. Tobias resisted looking at her spread legs.

They had entered a completely different realm, it felt like.

"Hey, Nangi! These dudes have some questions about Emmitt the Otter."

“Who?” The alleged spiritual elephant asked.

“Emmitt Otterson ma’am,” Tobias chimed. Stuttering some noting a few vixens giggle and wink his way.

"I have no memory of this beaver." Nangi answered. Continuing another pose.

Judy cleared her throat. "He's an otter, actually." Pointing at his picture, listening as Yax began saying he was just here a couple weeks ago.

"Yeah, he was wearing a green cable-knit sweater vest and a new pair of corduroy slacks. Oh, and a Paisley tie, sweet Windsor knot. Real tight. Remember that, Nangi?"

Tobias wrote everything on a notepad quickly. _Huh. Yax’s smarter than he gives himself credit for_

"Um, uh... You didn't happen to catch the licence plate number? Did you?" Judy questioned meekly.

Yax smiled. “Oh sure! It was 2-9-T-H-D-0-3."

Bingo.

That was all they needed. Tobias shook Yax’s hand and giving Nangi thanks as well.

They were close. Tobias could feel it. After dealing with ridiculously slow like heck sloths, the trio found themselves somewhere in Tundra Town. Ice cold nipped at his fur. In some books he read here and there it would always describe the character’s teeth chattering. He never quite understood how one’s teeth could actually chatter.

A warm arm wrapped around his shoulders.

“Looking a little cold there, aren’t ya Wolfie?”

Tobias scoffed. Pushing Nick aside. “Oh please,” he huffed. “I can warm myself up just fine. Besides, I don’t know why you care if I’m cold or not.”

“Now is that any-way to treat someone who saved your life? You should show me a bit of gratitude.”

The wolf narrowed his brown eyes. Damn it. Nick had to pull that card on him. “…I guess I should be thankful.” He muttered. Feet crunching over the snow. A chain linked fence could be seen just up ahead with Judy leading the way. If it weren’t for Nick stepping in that night, he could have faced possible life threatening injuries.

Judy would be devastated should anything happen to him. His father and sister already lost his mother. They didn’t need to lose him.

“Why did you step in though?”

Nick shrugged one shoulder. Hands shoved in his pockets. “I dunno myself…I guess I hate seeing bullies gang up on another animal. It’s a cowardly move.”

Tobias wrapped his arms tighter around his body. Managing a small grin at Nick. “Alright. I really owe you one.”

“Heh. I’ll hold ya to that.”

“Ahem.”

Both turned to find Judy already at the fence. A rather amused expression could be seen clear on the bunny’s face when they take just a few inches away from the other. “Ready to hop a fence, gentlemen?”


	7. Night Howlers

Judy pushed open the door to one of the vehicles outside. Going in first, making sure no one else lingered Tobias noticed small white tuffs of fur laying in the back seat. “Artic wolf or fox maybe?” He whispered.

Judy shook her head. Examining it thoroughly. “No. It’s polar bear.”

Nick let out a shocked gasp. The glove compartment opened. “Oh my God!”

Tobias whipped his head around. Judy taking out her laser. “What, what?!” When Judy’s eyes landed on a stack of CD’s inside she gave Nick a dead panned look.

“…Seriously?”

“The velvety pipes of Jerry Pole. Used to listen to him a lot when I was a kit. But who uses CD’s anymore?” His face scrunched up some, tossing them carelessly aside earning a punch on the shoulder from Tobias.

“We thought it was a clue, moron!”

Nick rolled his eyes, peering in the back seat. “Uh…Carrots? Officer Wolfie? I think if your otter was here, he has had a very bad day.”

Tobias and Judy appeared on either side of Nick. The wolf swallowed hard, looking at those long, deep claw marks revealed by the moon’s light. “Claw marks.” Judy gasped. Covering her mouth.

Nick started to put the pieces together. This car. The Jerry Pole CD’s. The polar bear fur. Cue instant panic. “Oh man…Carrots, Toby, we gotta go. NOW.”

Judy raised a brow. “Nick what’s wrong?”

“Yeah who’s car does this belong to?”

“The most dangerous crime boss in Tundra Town that’s who. They call him Mr. Big and he does NOT like me. So we gotta bail!”

This was a first. Tobias didn’t believe Nick Wilde had any fear towards anyone. “Oh come on,” he replied. “I’m sure the guy doesn’t-.” Yet as he opens the door, he nearly cried out at the sight of two large polar bears. Dressed like they were going to a funeral. Their beady eyes glowering at the sight of Nick, hiding behind Tobias.

“Raymond!” Nick laughed. Paws on a shell-shocked Tobias’s shoulders. “And Eddie, my man! Long time no see folks. And speaking of see, how ‘bout you just forget that you handsome gentlemen, never saw me. Huh? Huh?”

**~*****~**

_Why did I let Judy talk me into this? I could’ve lived a nice, safe life back home. But noooooo. I had to listen to her, so here I am smushed in between a fox and a bunny held captive by two polar bears. Really living that Zootopia dream now aren’t I?_ Tobias could feel his muzzle and Nick’s touch the other, glancing anywhere but at the fox beside him.

Judy looked absolutely mortified seeing one of the polar bears on Zoogle, chuckling at morbid images.

“What the heck did you do to tick him off?” Tobias hissed.

Nick swallowed. “You see Mr. Howl…I uh, I may have sold him or may not, a wool rug…made from a skunk’s butt.”

He received two fowl looks from the wolf and the bunny.

“Oh cheese and crackers.” Judy snapped. A phrase her father used one too many.

Judy, Nick and Tobias were then shoved in a room. Beautifully decorated. Several pictures of moles hung about, Tobias couldn’t help but flinch at the sight of one. Feeling as if the painting stared right through into his very soul.

Several polar bears entered. One by one.

“What about them? Are they Mr. Big?” Tobias asked.

“No.”

“Oh! I bet that’s him!”

“No.”

“How about him?”

“Shut up, shut up, shut up!” Nick spoke in a panic. The one polar bear, Koslov sat a tiny chair on the desk.

Tobias could hear the familiar music of the ‘Shrew Father’ playing. Peering intently, he was more than baffled to see Mr. Big…really was not so big. Nothing more than a mere shrew. “You’re kidding?” He almost chuckled. Earning a glaring look from Nick. “THIS is him?”

“Yes,” Nick hissed through gritted teeth. “Now shut _up_. Please?” He cleared his throat. Approaching the old shrew. “M-Mr. Big…this is all one big mis under-.” The shrew ordered him to kiss his ring. “This…is a simple misunderstanding.”

The shrew narrowed his small eyes. “Hmph. You come here unannounced, on the day of my daughter’s wedding.”

Nick swallowed. “Actually we were forced here.”

“I trusted you, Nicky. We broke bread together,” Nick’s ears drooped some with a bit of remorse. “My dear Grandmama made you cannoli and how have sly fox repaid her? By giving me a rug made out of skunk butt. A filthy skunk butt rug. I told you never show your face here again.” Mr. Big narrowed his eyes noticing Judy and Tobias. “And what of yous? Some type of performers?”

Tobias opened his mouth. “Actually, Judy’s a-.”

“MIME!” Nick laughed, slapping a paw over a shocked Tobias’s mouth. “Mimes! T-They’re mimes. Mimes can’t speak.”

Judy gave him a warning glare. Looking at Mr. Big. “Sir, I am a cop and my friend is my ‘partner’.” Quote and quote considering Tobias wasn’t a real cop.

The minute she explained they had all the evidence of Mr. Otterson’s disappearance, Mr. Big snapped his fingers. The floor opened up revealing below freezing cold water. Judy, Tobias and Nick found themselves picked up effortlessly by two large polar bears.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Tobias called out. Squirming. “Is this REALLY needed, man?”

“Daddy!”

Everyone’s attention turned at the sight of a female shrew. “What did we say?” She demanded. Picking up the hem of her wedding dress. “No icing people on my wedding day!”

“I have to baby. Daddy has to.”

“No,” Tobias laughed weakly. “No. Daddy doesn’t.”

“Wait!” Fru Fru finally recognized Judy. The bunny’s feet just barely inches away from becoming like a popsicle. “This bunny saved my life! Hi!”

Mr. Big stared at his daughter curiously. “She did?”

“H-Hello,” Judy smiled. “Love your hair.”

**~*****~**

It was awkward to say the least. They were the only bigger animals at the wedding, all the others were simply just shrews. One offered Nick a piece of tiny cake. Another offered Tobias a tiny glass of wine.

“Heh,” he grinned. Taking a small sip. “Cute little things huh?”

“They’re decent I guess…not used to eating something so small.”

"Otterton is my florist," Mr. Big told Judy. "He's like part of the family. He had something important he wanted to discuss. That's why I sent the car to pick him up, but he never arrived."

Judy wrote something down on her note pad.

“Because something attacked him. Am I right?” Tobias asked.

Mr. Big shook his head. “No my child. HE is the one who attacked…scared my driver, half to death, and disappeared into the night.”

Judy swallowed. “But…he’s a sweet little otter.”

"My child, we may be evolved, but deep down, we are still animals. You want to find Otterton talk to the driver. Only he can tell you more…"

**~*****~**

Mr. Big’s words stuck with Tobias all the while. _We may be evolved, but deep down, we are still animal’s_ brief flashes entered the wolf’s mind. Of an incident that happened so long ago. An incident that happened way before he met Judy, before he moved to Bunnyburrow.

Snapping out of that memory, that horrible unwanted memory Tobias focused on the task at hand.

"Mr. Manchas?" Judy knocked three times on the jaguar’s home. Shuffling could be heard inside. "Judy Hopps, ZPD. I'd like to ask you some questions about Emmitt Otterton."

Nick hid himself behind Tobias when the wolf approached. “You aren’t in any trouble sir. We just want to talk to you, that’s all.”

The door slowly creaked open. Revealing a jaguar with three long scratches going across one side of his face. “You should be asking, what happened to me.”

“….A teensy little otter did that?” Nick asked in disbelief.

"He was an animal, down on all fours. He was a savage. There was no warning, just kept yelling about the night howlers, over and over again."

Tobias gasped. The thought is unimaginable, that a family man like Mr. Otterton could be a ‘savage’. Otters were supposed to be cute, sweet and playful.

"That's crazy. Because that is actually why we came to talk to you...about the night howlers right? Nick asked.

“So…Just open the door, so we can talk.” Judy said with calm.

Something was wrong. It didn’t sit well with Tobias, when Mr. Manchas slumped on the ground. Grunting and snarling. Appearing to be in great pain. Tobias knew that look. It was the look of a wild…

“Oh man,” he swallowed. “Run…” he backed Nick and Judy away.

“But Tobe,” Judy tried. “We have to-.”

Mr. Manchas snapped. His howl echoed all around the city. “RUN!” Judy shrieked.

The trio high-tailed it along the rickety bridge. Mr. Manchas was not far behind, Tobias could hear his powerful paws pound against the wood and his sharp claws scrape against it. “What the heck is WRONG with that lunatic?!” Nick hollered.

“He’s turned savage that’s what!” Tobias retorted back. “Just keep running!”

“JUMP!” Judy cried.

They ducked behind a tree. Tobias’s heart pounded like a jack hammer, keeping his head low as he possibly could hearing Judy call for back up. “Watch out!” A paw was just barely inches from a shocked Tobias before Nick pulled him to the side.

"CLAWHAUSER!” Judy snapped. Realizing the leopard is not focusing on his job. "We have a 10-91: Jaguar gone savage. Vine and Tu-junga.”

“It’s Tu-HUNGA!” Nick and Tobias shouted in unison.

 


	8. Nick's Past

The gondola ride was more than relaxing. A beautiful pink and orange sky greeted the trio as dawn made its decent above Zootopia. Tobias, usually afraid of heights found the view enthralling. Stunning.

“Thank you.”

Judy broke the silence. Making her friend and Nick look at her. “Never let ‘em see they get to you.” Nick simply muttered. Resting his arms on the edge of the gondola.

“So things get to you?” Tobias questioned carefully.

“I mean, not anymore Tobias. I was small and emotionally unbalanced once, like your bunny friend.”

Judy let out a sarcastic bit of laughter. Approaching the fox.

“No it’s true,” he began. A weak smile crossed his face. Whenever he closes his eyes he can envision his mother sewing that stupid boy scouts uniform for him. Remembering how happy she was, how proud. His father was a different story. It didn’t occur to him he was about to speak of it right now. To two almost complete strangers.

“I was eight…maybe nine. And all I ever wanted to do was join the Junior Ranger Scouts. My dad always laughed at me, saying it wouldn’t turn me into a ‘real man’. Mom on the other hand was ecstatic. She encouraged me to join, even hand sewed me my uniform. By God was I bound determined to get in. Even if I was the only predator: A fox.”

“What happened?” Judy asked softly.

Nick could still see it. The way they held him down. Mocked. Made him like a complete fool. “They dimmed the lights and mauled me. Then muzzled me. I learned two things that night. One, I was never going to let anyone see they got to me.”

“And two?” Tobias asked.

"If the world's only gonna see a fox as shifty and untrustworthy, there's no point in trying to be anything else."

“Don’t say that,” Tobias scolded in a gentle manner. Placing his paw hesitantly over Nick’s. “You’re so much more than what others think. And...I know how you feel. Some kids back home, treated me different because I'm a wolf. No other reason. If it weren't for a certain bunny, well, I'm not sure where I'd end up.”

Judy smiled faint at the touching moment. She could see that familiar look in Tobias’s eyes again.

The fox and the wolf soon pulled away with Nick clearing his throat. “Wow. Look at the traffic down there huh?” he averted his gaze down below.

“Nick, I’m so glad you opened up to us…”

An idea struck. Tobias and Nick looked at one another. “…The jam-cams.”

"Seriously, it's okay..."

“No, sh!” Nick shushed her. "There are cameras everywhere, all over the canopy! Whatever happened to the jaguar..."?

“Was caught on the camera.” Tobias grinned. Eyes lightning up.

Judy let out a cheer. "Oh ho, pretty sneaky, slicks!”

"If you didn't have access to the system before, I doubt Chief Buffalo-Butt is gonna let you into it now."

The happiness faded but only for a brief moment as Judy and Tobias gave each-other knowing looks. “…You thinking what I’m thinking Tobe?”

“Oh yes.”

 


	9. Revelations

The cameras led the group to an abandoned asylum, built atop of a waterfall. Nick halted both Judy and Tobias, making random gestures. The pair shot each-other confused looks. A timber wolf spotted Tobias’s tale accidentally poking about the corner. “Oh crap!” he hissed, pressing himself further up against the wall.

“Hey. Who’s there?” The timber wolf called out.

Nick face palmed. _We are so….._

_“Awooooooooh!”_

He jumped out of shock hearing Tobias let out a long howl followed by Judy. The timber wolf almost returned one. Tilting his head back only to be halted by his comrade.

“Gary don’t! You’re gonna start a howl!”

“I didn’t start it!”

Tobias and Judy howled a second time. One after another, several other wolves followed suit including the two supposedly ‘guarding’ the entrance. Nick gave each of them a smile. “You two, are a clever pair. But really…what is it with you wolves and howling?”

“To be honest, I don’t get it myself.”

Climbing inside the vent, it occurred to Tobias there were an awful lot of guards roaming about for a place that was supposedly ‘abandoned’. He poked around first making sure the coast is clear, then motioned Nick and Judy to follow after.

“Looks like it was a hospital.” Judy whispered.

They stopped in front of the door. Judy shook her head in disbelief watching Nick and Tobias ‘cower’, motioning her to go inside first. "All this equipment is brand new." She snapped a quick photo.

“Carrots, Wolfie. Look.”

Tobias followed Nick’s gaze to the floor. Tiger claw marks covered it. "Yeah, huge, huge claw marks, I mean what kind of..." He ducked, covering his head hearing a tiger’s roar. Tobias could hear his beating heart calming him down.

Mr. Manchas was discovered pacing back and forth across a beam. His eyes red, hissing the minute Tobias gazed up at the jaguar in his cage.

“…Mr. Manchas?” he whispered.

"It's him! We found our otter," he whirled around finding Judy racing for Mr. Otterton’s cell. "Mr. Otterton, my name is Officer Judy Hopps. Your wife sent me to find you. We're gonna get you out of here.”

A gasp sounded when the otter clawed at the glass blocking him from tearing Judy apart. The trio fell back in shock, Tobias and Nick looking at each-other with wide, panicked eyes.

“What’s causing them to be like this?” Tobias demanded. It wasn’t right. The poor guy’s wife was worried sick and here he was, caged like a beast. Acting like a beast as well. This wasn’t how citizens of Zootopia were supposed to be.

“Guess he's in no rush to get home to the missus," Nick muttered. Picking himself up off the floor.

“Guys focus,” Judy snapped. Returning to her counting. "Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen..." she pointed at each animal. "Not including Manchas, it's... It's fourteen. Chief Bogo handed out fourteen missing mammal files. They're all here! All the missing mammals are right here!"

_"Enough! I don't want excuses, Doctor, I want answers,"_

They dived for cover. Tobias dared to peek out just in time to get a good glimpse of the mayor of Zootopia. This would be his first seeing him, arching a curious brow crouching low as possible behind the wall. Nick was in the middle, hands on his back with Judy on top of the fox.

It would have been a comical moment…had it not be for a dangerous situation.

"Mayor Lionheart, please," the doctor badger pleaded. "We're doing everything we can."

Tobias’s ears twitched hearing Judy turn on her phone.

“What are you doing?” He hissed.

“Recording evidence!” She whispered.

"Really? 'Because I've got a dozen-and-a-half animals here who've gone off the rails crazy, and you can't tell me why!" The lion roared, startling the poor badger. "Now I'd call that awfully far from 'doing everything'!"

"Sir, it may be time to consider their biology. The only animals going savage are predators. We cannot keep it a secret, we need to come forward!”

Tobias and Nick shared a concerned look. Listening intently.

"And how do you think they're gonna feel about their mayor, WHO IS A LION?! I'll be ruined!"

The badger continued. "Well, what does Chief Bogo say?"

Everything had gone more than fine. They got the information. _Beep, boop, bop, boop_ Judy cursed hearing her phone going off, revealing a photo of Stu and Bonny Hopps making a call. “Oh, really guys?” she hissed.

“Someone’s here!” Lionheart shouted. “Security!!”

"Great! We're dead!" Nick stuttered. Watching as wolves approached behind the door. “Your dead, Toby’s dead, I’M dead.”

"Can you swim?" Judy asked.

“Yeah.”

“NO.” Tobias glared. “Judy, what are you-?”

**~*****~**

Shoved into a toilet. _Well, there could be worse ways I imagine_ Tobias thought, screaming for dear life. He couldn’t swim. He was incapable of even dog paddling properly. All he could do was close his eyes and hope for the best.

Plugging his nose and mouth, Tobias plummeted into the water. Coughing and spluttering trying to stay afloat on the surface.

Nick, just inches away from Tobias gasped when he emerged.

“Tobias! Tobias, where are you?!”

“NICK!” Tobias gasped, feeling himself pulled down again. “N-Nick! I can’t swim!”

The red fox swam urgently over. “Okay, okay it’s okay-whoa!” Tobias clung to him. Shivering from the cold temperatures, nearly knocking Nick over.

“Sorry,” he gasped out again. Coughing water out away from the fox. “JUDY?! Where are you?!”

“Carrots!”

Nothing.

Tobias willed himself not to think the worst. “Judy…” he whispered. Feeling Nick’s arms tighten more around him. “Please…” A familiar paw holding her cell phone wrapped in protective covering burst from the water. “Jude!” Tobias cried with relief. Swimming over with Nick, holding her in between them. Not caring if she coughed water on them.

"We gotta tell Bogo!"

“You got it,” Nick breathed out. “But first, let’s dry off. Get out of these wet clothes.”

**_Police Station_ **

**_"Chief Bogo!"_** Clawhauster burst into the chief’s office. Seeming to take no notice at first of the very ‘interesting’ app the buffalo played.

“Not now!” He snapped. “I’m busy.”

"Officer Hopps just called - she found all of them."

“Wow! I’m impressed!” Pop singer Gazelle’s voice sounded. Speaking as if she had actually been talking to the stunned Bogo.


	10. Back To BunnyBurrow

The trio returned to Zootopia. Lionheart was arrested and the tiny lamb Belleweather became the new mayor. Tobias couldn’t help but smile with pride watching his friend at the podium, praised for her findings.

She pushed her way through the crowd of reporters bombarding the cop with question after question. Smiling at her two friends.

“Toby, Nick,” she began. “I talked it over with Chief Bogo...and I’d like you two, to be my partners.”

Tobias’s heart leapt. He was touched. A soft smile etched along his muzzle. Sure, being a cop sounded exciting but that wasn’t who he was. “Jude,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “That’s…That’s real sweet of you, but I think I’m gonna have to decline. I love music way too much to be a detective.

Sure the past few days have been exciting. But I think I’ll leave the whole ‘defending the public’ thing to you guys.”

Nick chuckled when he was given a nudge of acknowledgement.

Judy nodded in understanding. Grinning softly up at her friend, hugging him around the waist like she used to. When she was a little bunny.

“Aw. I understand. Guess I’ll have to put up with Wilde here.”

“Heh. Same to you Hopps, I humbly accept your offer.”

Tobias snorted at the ‘humble’ remark.

“Oh! Well, looks like I’m on.” Judy straightened herself, kissing both on the sides of their muzzle. “You guys are the best.”

They stood on the side lines watching the bunny scurry off quickly, hearing BelleWeather announce her name to the podium. “Oh, they grow up so fast.” Tobias sighed.

“That little bunny sure is something alright,” Nick admitted. Listening to Judy. “Surprised she managed to make it this far. And you.”

“I learned from the best.”

And he had. Tobias believed Judy helped him in so many ways. She taught him how to be himself, when others thought he shouldn’t. But there was one part in Judy’s speech that hurt Nick.

Of predators going back to the way they were before.

The fox and the wolf looked at each-other in shock. Nick received flash images of his younger self being muzzled.

“So, what’d you think?”

“Oh, we think what you said was plenty.” Nick almost growled out. Judy gaped at him. Looking at Tobias who simply shook his head, lowering his gaze as Nick continued. “There’s clearly a biological component, these predators may be reverting back? Are you _serious_?”

“I-I just stated the facts of the case…not like a bunny could go savage.”

“But a fox or a wolf can.” Nick scoffed.

“Hey Nick back off,” Tobias said carefully. Placing a paw on his shoulder. “She didn’t-.”

Nick swatted his paw off of him. Surprised by this action Tobias took a step back. Ears flat against his head. He got more defensive when Judy told him Nick wasn’t like them. “Let me ask you a question…are you afraid of me?” He got a little too close to Judy for Tobias’s liking. He could see her nose start to twitch. “Do you think; I’m going to _eat_ you?”

Before Judy could even reach for her fox repellent, Tobias dashed in front of her. Muzzle curled up in a warning snarl.

"Just when I thought someone actually believed in me, huh? Probably best if you don't have a predator as a partner." Nick sneered, throwing the application forms in her face. Giving Tobias a look of anger and hurt. Shaking his head in disbelief pushing passed the crowd of reporters.

Judy watched in devastation. Having not realized the form was almost completely filled out.

“Nick, wait!” She called after, but Tobias held her back.

“Just let ‘im go, Judy.” He said softly.

"Officer Hopps, were you just threatened by that predator?” Judy and Tobias found themselves surrounded by the media.

“And what about him?” A pig pointed to Tobias.

“No! They’re my friends.” Judy snapped, trying to push through the crowd.

"We can't even trust our own friends?"

Tobias growled under his breath. “That’s not what she-.”

But he to became bombarded with various questions.

Civil unrest started in Zootopia just a day later. Predators became targets. Prey became targets, it was nothing but pure chaos. Judy and Tobias would board a train filled with rabbits, several gazing at the wolf with sharp glares or frightened looks.

His paw balled in a tight fist inside his pocket. Feeling Judy’s gentle hand hold his assuring.

The next day, Tobias joined her at a protest between predator vs prey or some groups coming together. Poor Judy found herself caught in the middle of a feuding badger and tigress, Tobias attempted breaking up a brawl between a buffalo and jaguar.

**~*****~**

**Several weeks later: Bunnyburrow**

Tobias and Judy both returned back to their home town. The frictions between ‘predators’ and ‘prey’ of Zootopia became too much. Rose, Tobias came to discover had no choice but to close down her dance club rendering Tobias jobless.

The majority of prey didn’t feel comfortable having an artic wolf running the place.

A weary sigh escaped Tobias as he watched from his porch. Judy worked at a local carrot stand run by her parents, he was unsure what he wanted to do here.

 _“This is not the Zootopia I have come to know,”_ Pop star Gazelle could be heard on the small radio Tobias vaguely listened to.

“Ain’t that the truth.” He muttered, slumping in the chair he sat in.

Zootopia. A place where supposedly anyone could be anything. Brought down in a single night.

“Toby?”

Lifting his head, the wolf was more than surprised to find Gideon Grey at his porch steps. He’d change since the last he saw him. Gideon appeared kinder. No longer holding that menacing, cruel look in his eyes. Like he wanted to fight anyone that crossed his path.

Instead, he could be seen wearing an apron. Baker’s apron to be precise.

“Gideon,” Tobias blinked. Slowly standing. “H-Hey….”

“Judy told me you were here,” he cleared his throat. Wringing his hands in a nervous manner. Tail swishing side to side. “I-I just wanted to apologize for all the horrible things I said to you, when we were kids. I was going through a rough streak but that is NO excuse for how I treated you…”

His ears perked up. Gideon apologizing. It felt as if he were sucked into the _Twilight Zone_. A soft smile managed to cross the wolf’s face. His eyes bearing an almost striking resemblance to Nick’s.

“Well, I should apologize to you to. I wasn’t always a Mr. ‘Nice Guy’ myself. Got into my fair share of trouble.”

Gideon took notice the way his ears bent backwards. Judy told him briefly about Nick, admitting why they were so down.

“You love ‘im. Don’t ya?”

Tobias gave him an incredulous look. Cocking his head to the side, confused at the fox’s knowing smile. “Love who?”

“TOBY!”

Both males looked in shock to find Judy running at top speed towards them, an excited look seen clear in her eyes. Practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. “Night howlers…” she gasped out. Trying to catch her breath. “Emmitt Otterson wasn’t…talking about wolves. He was talking about FLOWERS!”

Tobias stared with a blank expression for but a moment. She pointed at her father’s collection. Explaining the situation with her uncle a few years back.

“Oh…my God!” Now it all made sense! “Jude, this is HUGE!”

“Then let’s go, go, GO!”

“See ya Gideon! Good luck with your business! Love ya dad, sis!”

Bonny and Stu Hopps, Klaus Howle, Carly Howle and Gideon watched as they peeled out of the quiet town of Bunnyburrow. Tobias’s sister blinked, looking at her dad and the others with a raised brow.

“Why’re they going back again?”

“Glad I’m not the only one confused. Thought they was speaking in tongues.” Gideon muttered.


	11. Wild Ride

Judy and Nick reconciled after she and Tobias found him lounging under the bridge. They kept a sharp eye out for a certain weasel who had something to do with the Night Howler flowers.

“Well hello!” Tobias’s ears perked right up hearing the weasel and spotting him at a stand, selling various dvd’s. He had a gut feeling most were illegal to sell. “Anything you got, I got it!” A mother and her son quickly walked by, wanting nothing to do with him. “All your favorite movies, even ones that haven’t been released yet!”

“Well, well, well. Look who it is, the Duke of Bootleg.” Nick gave him a wide, fox grin.

The weasel narrowed his beady eyes. “What’s it to you, Wilde?” He sneered. “Shouldn't you be melting down a pawpsicle or something?" He took notice of Judy. "Hey, if it isn't Flopsy the Copsy and her puppy side kick.”

“Cut it weasel,” Tobias folded his arms across his chest. “What was your plan with the Night Howlers?”

“I ain't talking, Puppy. And there ain't nothing you can do to make me."

Judy shared a knowing look with Nick and Tobias. “You guys thinking what I’m thinking?”

In deed they were. Before the weasel could react, Nick and Tobias snagged his scrawny arms. Pulling their faces back as not to get themselves scratched or mauled.

"Ice 'em!" Mr. Big commanded.

“No, no, wait!” The weasel shrieked.

Nick, Judy and Tobias casually enjoy the show, sipping tiny cups of tea. The weasel’s feet just barely touched the frigid water. "You dirty rat," Duke sneered to Mr. Big. "Why are you helping her? She's a cop!”

“And the future godmother to my granddaughter.” Mr. Big added.

A very pregnant Fru-Fru smiled up at Judy. "I'm gonna name her Judy."

“Aw.” Judy’s ears drooped, folding her hands together.

"Ice this weasel!"

Duke out and out panicked. He sang like a canary, telling them exactly what he was going to do with the Night Howlers. “I stole those Night Howlers so I could sell 'em. They offered me what I couldn't refuse - money."

“And whom did you sell them to?” Judy demanded.

Duke swallowed, relieved when the polar bear finally drops him not too gently back on the floor. "A ram named Doug." He admitted. "We got a drop spot underground. Just watch it. Doug is the opposite of friendly: he's unfriendly."

**~******~**

The train station is eerily quiet. Tobias moved on ahead, making hand signals it is clear for Nick and Judy to enter pushing open a window. “The weasel was right.” Judy whispered.

“Yeah. Looks like old Doug’s cornered the market on Night Howlers.” Nick added.

Sounds of a door opening startle the trio. Judy urges them to hide, just in time as the ram entered the train. Nick and Tobias were pushed up against the other. Tobias resisted to make a single sound when the fox accidentally steps on his tail with his right foot. Covering his mouth. _Why must I be cursed with a sensitive tail? Thanks gran_

_"Hey, Doug, open up! We've got your latte!"_

"Alright, Woolter and Jesse are back so I'm leaving now." Doug spoke into the phone, leaving the train.

Judy and Tobias glanced at one another, worrying Nick. “Hey!” He snapped. “Whatever you two are thinking, stop thinking it!” Ignoring him, Tobias kept a look out while Judy attempts to control the train to take it straight to the ZPD. “Tobias! You’re supposed to be WATCHING her, aren’t you?!”

“She knows what she’s doing, Nick,” Tobias assured. “Just trust us.”

Besides Tobias knew better than to argue with Judy. Once she had something planned there was no stopping this bunny.

"We need to get this evidence to the ZPD." Judy explained.

"Okay, great," Nick took hold of the ram’s brief case with the dart inside. “Here it is!”

“We need all of it!”

The rams attempted to break down the door. Tobias, with as much strength he could gather kept himself pressed against it. Gritting his teeth at the ram’s power. “Guys hurry it up! I don’t think I can hold it for long!”

Judy managed to get it moving.

Tobias breathed out, wiping his forehead grinning at Nick and Judy. “Nice work, Jude.”

“Would it be premature for me to give a little victory toot toot?"

"Alright. One toot toot."

Judy rolled her eyes, chuckling as Nick pulled down the chain to blow the horn. "Well, I can cross that off the bucket list."

The rams returned. Woolter was on the sun roof, ramming his head to get himself back inside. “…I think our friends are back.” A wide-eyed Tobias stated. He and Nick raced for the door, stopping the other ram from getting inside locking it.

Jessie smashed his head through the glass. Only his hooves and head got in trying to get to Judy.

“I don’t think so!” Tobias leapt, swatted out of the way crashing into Nick.

Judy found herself hanging by the end of Woolter’s horn as Jessie finally got through.

“Carrots!”

“Jude!”

Jessie panicked. Begging them to stop the speeding train. Woolter tossed Judy high, up onto the roof of the train. She gasped noticing another train is heading straight for them. An idea struck however when she noticed a track lever stock.

“Nick, Tobias: Do not stop this train!”

"There's another train coming!" Nick argued.

“We’re gonna hit it!” Tobias took hold of the wheel.

Judy assured them they won’t. Her heart hammered in her chest. Kicking a stuck Woolter off, she landed on the track lever stock changing their course. Noticing the tunnel’s dead end, Nick shouted. "I think this is our stop!"

“Jump!”

The duo panted heavily once they were back on solid ground. Wincing seeing the train crash. "Okay, maybe... Maybe some of the evidence survived." Judy gasped out. A sick feeling suddenly pooled in her stomach when a horrible realization hit her. “Nick,” she choked out. “Where’s Tobey?”

“….He wasn’t with you?” The fox’s eyes widened.

Both immediately hollered for his name. Going through the train’s rubble. A sob threatened to well up inside of Nick. “Tobias come on!” he pleads.

“Oh Tobey…”

“I’m right here.”

They whirled around and there he was. He had a little burn mark on the left side of his muzzle, but other than that he’s alive and well. Judy and Nick all but tackled the wolf, resulting a laugh to escape feeling Judy kiss his muzzle all over in a sisterly fashion.

“Don’t you ever scare us like that again!” She spoke in a mixture of a laugh plus sob of relief.

“Sorry,” he grinned sheepishly. “I kinda jumped at almost the last minute. Didn’t have time to let you guys know…but I did manage to snag this.”

He showed them the case of the remaining evidence.

“Heh, nice!” Nick gave him a light punch in the shoulder grinning wide. “Not bad slick.”

“C’mon! We gotta get this to Chief Bogo!”

 


	12. Savage Howl

Judy, Nick and Tobias found Mayor Belleweather and her ram guards inside the Natural History Museum. Judy explained they knew what was really becoming of Mr. Otterton and the other mammals, but Tobias received a cold feeling from the lamb mayor.

“I’ll go ahead and take that case now.”

Tobias held it firm against his chest. “…Quite alright mayor,” he narrowed his eyes. “We’re just going to take this to the ZPD.” He backed himself right up into one of her ram guards. Judy and Nick as well.

Belleweather’s expression turned like that into ice. Her sweet, polite tone changed into something dark.

“Get them.”

“Scatter!”

They ran off in another direction. Judy grits her teeth as one of the ram’s grazed her ankle with its horn, biting her lip thanking Tobias for lending her a hand. “I got ya,” he spoke gently.

“Thanks…”

Nick motioned them to hide behind a pillar. He took a hankerchief out of his pocket, wincing as some blueberries plopped onto the floor sure that Belleweather heard the sound. “Heh…blueberry?”

“Pass.” Judy muttered.

“We’re on the same team Judy,” Belleweather could be heard. “Underestimated. Underappreciated…”

Tobias looked left, right, up and down. _There’s gotta be another place we can go…there has to be_

“Aren’t you sick of it? Predators. They may be loud and strong, but prey outnumbers them ten-to one.”

Closer. And closer.

Tobias found himself tugged by the back of his shirt. Thrown into a pit. Nick and Judy joined him after, groaning as they made contact. Belleweather snagged the case the minute she spotted it on the floor. Taking out the gun and Night Howler dart.

“What are you gonna do? Kill me?” Judy demanded.

Belleweather laughed. Shaking her head. “Oh no dear! …They are.”

She fired two darts. One at Nick, the other at Tobias.

“NO!”

Nick and Tobias slumped to the floor. Snarling. Growling. “Nick…” Judy sobbed. “Oh Toby…”

“Oh gosh! Just think of the headlines,” Belleweather cackled. “Hero cop killed by a savage fox and wolf!”

Tobias resisted sharing a grin with Nick. That’s when he howled. Judy knew he was faking it, but it still didn’t fail to send a cold chill up her spine. “Nick! Tobias, fight it! Fight the serum!” In a total act Judy tried to calm her ‘savage’ friends down.

She crawled backwards. Eyes big and wide.

Judy’s shrill scream when Tobias clamped down on her neck was music to the lamb’s ears.

“Bleegh! Blood, blood! I’m dying, I’m dying!” Judy made a show, just as when she did that ridiculous school play of shooting out ribbons of blood from her neck and stomach.

Nick cracked up. Grinning at their wolf friend. “Oh-kay Tobias. That was great acting. You can let go of her neck now.”

Tobias had. Only something was wrong.

His fur stood up on end. Tongue traveled across his teeth. Sharp claws digging into the ground, ready to pounce. Nick and Judy look at one another in great concern. Thinking the exact same thing. _Oh SHIT_ “There was supposed to be THREE blueberries!” Judy hollered, dodging just in time.

Belleweather cackled. “You really are a monster!” Nick hissed.

“Oh no my dear,” she cooed. “HE is.”

“Oh Toby…” Judy could feel a sob well up. But now wasn’t the time for tears. Tobias’s change. She nor Nick had seen anything like it before. All they could see was his sweet, good natured face. His kind hearted laugh…it wasn’t right. This was just not natural to see.

She drew out her fox repellent.

 _Foxes and wolves can’t be that different_ her panicked mind thought. Careful not to aim at Nick or her friend. Fighting tooth and nail with each-other. Nick struck Tobias’s muzzle leaving three claw marks across. Tobias got him in one of his eyes.

Belleweather’s eyes glinted with utter delight. Feeling oh so smug from where she stood. She may not have gotten Wilde. But Howle at least was something of an accomplishment.

The doors to the museum burst open.

Chief Bogo and the others charged in. Two Rhino officers snagged Belleweather by her arms, ignoring her shrieks of protests. Judy had made the call hours prior.

Closer. And closer Tobias’s fangs got to Nick’s throat.

Nick could never forget those red eyes.

“Tobias…Please don’t.” He choked out. A last ditch effort he figured. “C’mon buddy. You know Judy and I. You guys were friends since you were cubs. We didn’t get along at first, but I started liking you to…. Come back to us.”

His jaws opened.

Nick squeezed his eyes tight. Yet there was no pain.

He didn’t feel any pain at all.

Instead, whom he saw on top of him was an unmoving Tobias.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got this idea after talking to another, wanting to take a different route that's a little on the dark side. I usually wait but I couldn't resist showing you guys XD Unfortunately I can't say if it'll end on a happy note. Don't want to spoil anything but I don't want you to get your hopes up, wanted this ending to be a wee different then my others. 
> 
> Hoping you all are having a great Christmas/Hanukah/Kwanzaa whatever you celebrate <3


	13. Try Everything

**Six Months Later**

Tobias along with the other infected mammals were cured of the Night Howler poisonings. His stomach churned upon realizing he had almost killed his two friends, leaving Nick with a permanent scar across his eye. But Nick being Nick of course he responded ‘I kinda like it. Gives me a ‘Don’t mess with this fox’ look. Plus, I hear the ladies love scarred mammals.’

He and Judy held back their snorts of laughter.

The entire city had such a different feel after Bellewether was behind bars. Even a new smell. Sweet. Safe.

Rose was able to re-open her dance club. Ironically, it’s been receiving more attention due to the news of it being closed. She confided in Tobias one night how shocked she was hearing how many were outraged, of her forced shut down.

Newly recruited ‘officer’ Nick Wilde of the ZPD has made frequent visits, to the hospital for Tobias according to the news reports. Both had to roll their eyes at one latest column.

“Officer Nicholas Wilde pays a secret rendezvous to DJ Tobias Howle.” Nick scoffed. Shaking his head in disbelief after reading. “’Secret rendezvous’? Can’t two mammals just be friends any-more?”

Tobias laughed softly in agreement. “You said it…..Um, hey Nick?”

 _Do it man. Even if he rejects you, go for it. Like ripping off a band-aid_ The fox looked up from his newspaper, arching a brow. Staring at Tobias with his beautiful green eyes. A light hint of blue in them. “What Tobe? Need something to drink or eat?”

“No. No I’m fine…I was just wondering. Gazelle’s having her concert tonight. Judy’s going with the new guy Jack. Rose with Finnick… Gideon’s taking my sister so….” He paused. Exhaling slowly. Damn, he had no idea asking someone just to a concert was this hard.

Giving a grin only a fox could have, Nick leaned forward on his folded arms. “Why Tobias Howle. Are you asking me on a-.”

“Don’t say date please.” Tobias rolled his eyes. Twiddling his thumbs out of nervous habit. “But yes. I would like having someone go with me.”

A quiet takes over. Not a sound is heard other than the low hum of the flue cent lights above and the bustling Zootopia.

“I’ll go with you.”

His ears perked right up. _Seriously? H-He’s not pulling my leg? He is a fox after all…there’s gotta be a catch…oh crap. I sound prejudice don’t I?_ “Y-You’ll go with me? Really?” Tobias swallowed hard.

Nick laughs. Slapping him gently on his knee. “Carrot’s is right, you really are a serious wolf. Of course I’m being honest.”

“Great then,” Tobias chuckled in relief. “So it’s settled. Eight o’clock then?”

“Eight sharp.”

When their hands made contact it felt as if a jolt of electricity shot through them. Tobias inwardly wonders if he had a brief heart attack. Unsure of what this was. He hadn’t developed it for a long time, since he dated one of Judy’s older sisters. “…Did you feel that?” Nick inquired.

Tobias bit the inside of his cheek. “No. I mean, kind of…”

As night fell over the city and Gazelle started her ‘Try Everything’ concert, Tobias found himself having the time of his life. He, Nick and the suave Jack Savage didn’t dance straight away needing some encouragement from Judy, before they did a cute little line dance together.

He couldn’t ask for anything better in his life.

Moving to Zootopia is perhaps his greatest decision.

Tobias wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is a wrap! As for Tobias/Nick I really from the beginning, wanted to keep you guys guessing throughout wondering if they'll end up together or not. I'm unsure if I'll do an actual sequel but I do have a one-shot collection in mind, revolving around their relationship. The end is completely up to you :) 
> 
> Many thanks to those who subscribed/commented and left suggestions/advice! 
> 
> Hope everyone had a fantastic Christmas/Hanukah/Kwanzaa whatever you celebrate <3 Just got a PS4 so I've been playing that new Final Fantasy game off and on ha. I'm hooked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I bring to you my very first Zootopia fanfic. I've never written anything involving an animal as a main character, so I apologize in advanced if you see any 'hands' in place of paws or face instead of muzzle ^^; Just watched this movie about a week ago and instant feels <3 
> 
> There may or may not be a pairing...but I love my CanonxOC and rare canonxcanon pairs ha. You never know with me, like I've said many a time before. 
> 
> As for the title this is a default one. Due to the fact I'm horrible at coming up with titles that make sense *sighs*


End file.
